A Thousand Dead, A Thousand Saved
by Krissy.Rox
Summary: The sequel to Open Skies. Max, Fang, Iggy, Laura, Nudge, Gasman and finally Angel, are on the move again. While Max tries to figure out a riddle. That riddle, is this tile.
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV:**

I heard footsteps from the stairs.  
I turned my head left to see who it was.  
Iggy and Laura where standing there, jaws open.  
Hmmm.  
"What are you two doing" Laura asked.  
"Dancing because......." I trailed off looking at Fang.  
Fang nodded and I finished the sentence "Because where getting married, and I'm pregnant"  
Their jaws opened and so did Fang's.  
I had a little smug look on my face.  
I haven't told anyone about my hidden test.  
Fang brought his arms around me and hugged me tight.  
While his face was in my hair he asked "Really?"  
I nodded.  
Fangs eyes were wide and he was smiling.  
"Uhh, guys. Theres something I should tell you" Laura suddenly said.  
"What" I said quickly.  
"I'm sort of, uhhh, pregnant as well" She finished quickly.  
Now Iggy looked like he was about to explode.  
I ran up to her and hugged her tight.  
She balled into my shirt.  
When she was finishing off from crying she was just shuddering and hiccuping.  
I was patting her back trying to calm her down.  
I pulled away from her grasp and said "We'll go through this together"  
She nodded.  
I walked down the stairs and remebered something "Laura could you please just quickly make a good computer with internet that I could use" I said.  
Laura nodded again and concentrated.  
A computer popped up a second later in the corner.  
I took Fang over to it and I sat on a chair.  
I brought up the internet to see where we could get married.  
No, not there.  
Not there.  
This is getting annoying.  
Still not there.  
Not even close.  
No- YES!  
OMG.  
"Fang, we can get married in Florida. We can look like sixteen year olds. But they will only allow us if where expecting a baby. That's it! Fang, were going to Florida with the rest of the Flock, so we can get married and live a happy life" I blurted out. Now taking a breath.

**Laura's POV:**

I didn't really need a baby right now.  
After Max blurted that LONG sentence out I walked over to her.  
I took her arm and dragged her outside.  
I said "Were going to check if it's a girl or a boy"  
Max nodded, understanding my worry.  
We took off and while we were flying I said "Max, do you want me to shape-shift you t ino a bird so we can fly faster"  
Max looked at me and nodded.  
I looked at her and concentrated.  
Seconds later she looked like a Peregrine Falcon.  
I concentrated and I soon to looked like one.  
We flew fast to the nearest doctors.  
There was no one in there so we were tested straight away.  
We had gel put on our stomachs and it seemed like that Max was having a girl and I was having a...  
Boy?  
Yep a boy.  
I had the best name for him.  
But I was going to tell Iggy first.  
Max and I flew super speed back home.  
I ran into Iggy's arms and said "It's a boy"  
He smiled big.  
"And I have a name for him" I added.  
"Yer, what is it" Iggy asked slowly.  
"Well his name could be......"


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's POV:**

I hesitated.  
Just for a second.  
"His name could be.. Wes" I finally said.  
Iggy's eyes brightened up.  
"Laura, it seems like I already have a name for my girl as well" Max said.  
I turned to face her.  
Her eyes were alight with glee from the name of the new boy I was going to have.  
"Well, just as I was told that I was going to have a girl I decided to call her..Kayla" Max finished.  
I ran up to her and hugged her hard and whispered "I love the name"  
She threw her head back and laughed.  
"I love the name your giving your son" She said.  
The smaller kids came over.  
Hearing our entire conversation.  
They hugged us and congraduated us.  
Iggy took me by the hand and took me outside.  
He took a deep breath and said "Laura. Since I love you so much it hurts. And were going to Florida for Max and Fangs wedding. Were only allowed to get married if were expecting a baby" He looked at my stomach and continued "So since Max and Fang are both expecting a baby. I thought that we can get married instead of waiting. So I just have to ask this. Will you marry me Laura?"  
As he was saying that he pulled out a box covered in a red velvet.  
He opened it to reveal a ring inside.  
It was a gold ring with in the middle circling it the whole way, was little crystals.  
Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond AND pure perl.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
Iggy nodded.  
"Then..YES" I said.  
I hugged him as hard as I could. Pressing myself against him.  
He kissed me hard and slipped the ring on.  
I was going to get married.

**Max's POV:**

I saw Iggy take Laura outside.  
I wonder what he was going to do.  
A minuet or two later I heard Laura shouting "YES"  
I rushed out to see Iggy slipping a ring in Laura's finger.  
Tears rushed from my eyes. My sister was getting married too.  
I called to Fang softly so Iggy and Laura couldn't hear me.  
Fang slipped out the door and I pointed to Laura's finger.  
His eyes went wide and he was grinning.  
He bent down so he could whisper in my ear.  
"Looks like my brother is getting married" I grinned as well.  
Fang and Ig were always brothers.  
"Hey, LOVE BIRDS" Fang called out.  
Now doing what Iggy always did.  
They both turned and blushed.  
I ran to Laura and took both her hands and started jumping in circles.  
Soon after that we were jumping and saying "..YAY"  
The boys were giving us weird looks and we said "It's a girl thing"  
"JINX" We yelled at the same time.  
Looking at each other.  
Than cracking up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV:**

After a while of laughing Fang and Iggy had joined in.  
We laughed until we started crying.  
Once we had our hard time of stop laughing we straighted up and decided to go to Florida.  
"Laura, could you get Nudge and Gasman. I'll get Angel" I said.  
Laura nodded.

**Laura's POV:**

I went upstairs to Gasmans room and knocked on his door.  
"Come in" He answered.  
I came in and said "Gazzy, pack light and meet in the lounge room in ten minuets"  
Gazzy nodded and walked up to his pack-pack.  
I retreated out of the room and walked over to Nudges.  
She was sprawled across the bed on her stomach.  
"NUDGE, PACK LIGHT AND MEET IN THE LOUNGE ROOM IN TEN MINUETS" I yelled.  
Startled, Nudge got up and went to start packing.  
I walked out of her room and into mine.  
I saw my black pack-back on the ground and said to it "Pack Light".  
It became filled with light food, a dagger and a jumper.  
I picked it up and weighed it.  
I was really light but really full.  
"Pack More" I said.  
It became a bit more heavier.  
"Lighter" I said.  
It became lighter.  
"Pack lots" I said.  
It started to become heavy.  
"Feather Light"  
It now felt like there was nothing at all.  
Ha, my powers are so cool.  
I ran down the stairs and yelled "Guys, Pack as much as you can and I can make it really light"  
They looked startled but gave each other looks and bolted up the stairs.  
Another ten minutes later they struggled down the stairs with very heavy pack-packs.  
They looked a me and I nodded.  
I raised my hand and said "Feather Light"  
Energy travelled through my hand and into the bags.  
Each of them picked up their bags.  
They grinned at me.  
Soon after that we were in the air.  
Iggy gripped my hand and smiled at me.  
Two and a half hours later Nudge called out to Max "MMMMMAAAAXXXXX, I'M SOOOO HUNGRY"

**Max's POV:**

"WE ALL ARE, BUT RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO CONCENTRATE TO ACTUALLY EAT ON LAND. BECAUSE RIGHT NOW WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRICEKN OCEAN" I snapped back.  
Nudge pouted back at me and turned back to looking at her stomach.  
Laura turned and smiled at me.  
She makes me really happy.  
Fang flew over to me and whispered "Are you ok?"  
"Well, If you count of us not me snapping at Nudge. Then yes I'm ok" I answered.  
He sighed and said again "I mean, if it's right that were getting married and all"  
I really didn't want to go through this.  
"Yes Fang, I love you and the only way is now. Or never" I said. Facing the front so he didn't see my face.  
_Maximum, don't you dare get married. You have already gone to far_ The Voice said.  
_Oh Hello Voice. Nice to hear you again. Have a nice vacation?_ I snapped.  
Geez, I am getting so paranoid these days.  
_Max this is no time to play games. Your expiration date is going to show in one year_ The Voice said calmly.  
Oh S***!


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV:**

I felt really sick.

We flew over land somewhere in America.  
"Let's land, I feel like I'm gonna chuck" I said.  
I tucked in my wings and bomb dived to the ground.  
At the last five seconds I heard a chopper sound.  
I spread my wings and landed on the ground.  
The others came a little after.  
I cried and cried.  
I'm am getting so soft, but I'm dieing soon anyway.  
"Max, what's wrong" Fang said softly.  
" Expiration date" I said.  
_Small sentences, don't give it to much away. Little by little._  
"What about it Max" Fang asked.  
"Coming" I answered.  
_Small words Max, keep them small_ I said to myself.  
"When, Max, who has the expiration date?" Fang again asked.  
_Small words, lots more questions_ I again said to myself.  
"Me" I answered again.  
"B-BU-BUT! WHEN MAX, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE. WHEN THE HELL IS YOUR EXPIRATION DATE. WHO TOLD YOU!" Fang yelled.  
The chopper sound was getting louder.  
"Fang, there is no reason to yell" I said. Trying to reason with him.  
"WELL THERE IS WHEN YOU DON'T TELL THE TRUTH. MAX, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING" Fang again yelled.  
"Fang, the Voice just told me while we were in the air. I went to the ground just in case I fell" I said quietly.  
"I-I-I'm sorry. Max, It's just" Fang trailed off.  
"I forgive you. But right now we have to hide from the chopper that's coming" I said.  
"I don't hear anything" Iggy butted in.  
"Neither do I" Fang said.  
"I do" I said.  
"MAX, you have a new power" Laura said.  
"Ack, the dragons are glowing again" Laura said.  
Hmm, Now we have to solve the mystery of the glowing dragons.  
"Guys, quick, up and away" I said.  
"I'm make us into eagles, ok" Laura said.  
I nodded.  
We took and running up jump to get in the air.  
I took the front, Iggy took the rear.  
Once Laura changed all of us into Golden Eagles we flew into a "V" shape.  
Half an hour after that, the chopper went past us.  
"Gwarsh" Gazzy imitated Goofy's voice.  
Nudge, Angel and himself cracked up laughing.  
I grinned at him and he smiled back. (Somehow possible, when your an eagle)  
Geez, it feels good to have everyone happy.  
Except that I was soon going to lose them.

**Laura's POV:**

Ahh, after the little stop from Max it felt great to be in the air.  
Oh, Mi, Gosh.  
Yay.  
"MAX" I said.  
"Yer" She answered automatically.  
"Can we please go to the beach" I said, giving her my best Bambi eyes.  
After staring into them she gave up and said "Fine, Ok"  
The little kids jumped while being in the air. If possible.  
We landed and I turned everyone back to normal.  
I also said "No Wings"  
They tried stretching their wings but nothing came out.  
I had made their wings go POOF.  
They grinned and I added "Swimmers"  
They were all surrounded by grey smoke and so was I.  
I felt my clothes go off the a two-piece swimmer set somehow get on.  
When the smoke went everyone was wearing swimmers.  
Max and I were wearing a two-piece suit.  
Mine was black, hers was red.  
Nudge was wearing a really fashionable one-piece. It was so good it was hard to explain.  
Angel was wearing and one-piece suit with a purple skirt.  
All the boys had their shirts off with trunks on.  
Fang had black ones, Iggy had blue and Gazzy had a dark green.  
Fang's had skulls, Iggy's had dragons and Gazzy's had mushrooms.  
He looked and grinned.  
"Let's Go" I said.  
We ran out of the bush and into the sea.  
Iggy and I went off to a small rock-pool and put our feet in the water.  
"Ouch, S***" I shouted.  
" What happened" Iggy asked, really really curious.  
"A friggin crab or something bit me" I said.  
"Here, lemme look" Iggy said.  
I took out my foot and Iggy put his hand on it.  
Owwww.  
I felt the wound heal up.  
"Com'on let's get the others and go" Iggy said.  
I rounded up the others.  
I put up my hand and said "Clothe"  
Again, the grey smoke went around us.  
I was again clothed but now in Black Skinny Jeans and a "Elmo" shirt.  
I also said to the others "Wings"  
The were relieved to find they had wings again.  
"Up and away?" I asked Max.  
She nodded and gave the sign for up and away.  
With another long flight we had made it to Florida.  
"Max, land at the Church there" I said quickly.  
She nodded and we all landed.  
We straightened our clothes and walked in.  
The place felt really holy.  
There were 5 nuns and 1 priest.  
Max walked up to him.  
She crossed her hand over her heart and bowed to him. He bowed back.  
"Our Priest. May we ask for you to do two matrimony weddings in this holy church of God" Max said.  
How did she know that she had to bow with her hand on her heart.  
This day and life was getting stranger and stranger.  
"Yes Sister, I can do that for you. Now who are going to get married?" The Priest said.  
"My Fiance and I, and my sister and her Fiance" She said.  
"Sister, are you sure. That will be violating the Lords will" The Priest said.  
Why was he calling her Sister?  
"Because -oh-High Priest. If we can love the Lord, It shall be loving others as well. Isn't that what the Lord has told us to do. To Love and To Hold Forever. Sir, I have found a man I love and so has my sister. We shall be faithful to the Lord still. Blessed May It Be" She finished.  
"You May call me 'Father Andrew'. Blessed May It Be, Sister" he said.

**Max's POV:**

Ahh, just then something took over me and I somehow knew what to say.  
But why was Father Andrew calling me 'Sister'?  
I crossed my fist over my heart and bowed saying "Thank You, Father"  
Nudge and Angel practically dragged Laura and I out of the Church and into a dress shop.  
WITH WHITE ........ DRESSES. I HATE WHITE!  
While Iggy and Fang took Gazzy in with them to find themselves black suits.  
At least Fang gets black.  
This was going to be a long afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's POV:**

Oh My Dear Lord.  
This Tux place was massive.  
And full of black.  
I walked to the isle where the really dark tuxes were.  
This was gonna be so much fun.  
"Ohh, Fang. You should wear this" Iggy said while giggling.  
He was hold a-a-a.  
A FRICKEN LIME GREEN SUIT.  
"Iggy, are you seriously expecting me to wear that bloody ugly thing" I said.  
Iggy looked at me sadly.  
Than he laughed, looking for Gasman.  
"Oh Joy" I said to myself sarcastically

**Laura's POV:**

Ohhh, there are lots of pretty dresses.  
I was never really into dresses, but Nudge just made me love them.  
"OMG, Laura, you have to try on this dress" Nudge said. While shoving a dress into my arms.  
I sighed at her but walked to the dressing rooms.  
I have tried like, a kazillion dresses already.  
I tried on the dress.  
It was a while boob-tube dress that went over my feet and flowed back behind me.  
I had diamonds all over it.  
It even came with a veil.  
I placed the veil on my head and walked out of the dressing room.  
I saw Max in a great looking dress, she was looking in the mirror.  
Nudge heard me and turned to see me.  
Her eyes opened, and opened, and opened.  
And she started grinning.  
Max must of heard Nudge's eyes cracking open cause she turned and did the same thing.  
I saw Max lip three words at me "Oh My God"  
I swallowed hard and nodded.  
I walked up to the mirror and saw myself as someone totally different.  
I stomach was bigger than it normally is.  
But I don't think anyone else saw.  
And so was Max's stomach.

**Max's POV:**

Geez, Loweez.  
Laura looked stunning.  
And no, I'm not lezzo.  
She's stunning as a sister.  
I thought I heard something cracking and turned to see what it was.  
So there was Laura.  
Just a little of that make-up stuff Nudge had and Iggys jaw will drop off.  
I wonder what Fang will think of me.  
Hmmm.  
Fang, I wonder where he is now.  
What's that sound.  
Flapping, Fang's wings. He comming!  
"Guys, get ready. Fang, Igy and Gasman should be here in like ten minuets" I said.  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
_My new power. Remember_ I thought to Angel.  
She nodded and passed the message on.  
Laura and I shared a look and walked back to the dressing room.  
No sooner than ten minuets later we saw the boys flying into the nearby bush.  
We hid the bags in a bush and went behind the trees.  
The boys walked past us silently and we crept up behind them.  
"BOO!" All of us girls yelled at once.  
Gasman yelped like a dog.  
I jumped on Fangs back and he swung me around to face me.  
I rolled out of his arms, laughing. With Laura behind me.  
We grabbed the bags and ran back up to the boys.  
Fang smacked me across the butt in a teasing way saying "Naughty Naughty Girl"  
I giggled.  
He picked me up bridle style. And flew into the sky.  
Laura, Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gasman were behind us smirking.


End file.
